She's not broken
by brittana-is-endgame
Summary: Brittany & Santana are dating but lately Santana has started to act up which is causing a strain on their relationship. Quinn seems to think Santana is broken & Britt should leave her. "You cant fix her, Britt." "She's not Broken Q, She's just lost"
1. She's not Broken, She's just lost

**Chapter 1 – She's not broken **

Brittany was breathing on the back of Santana's neck, they were in my bed spooning_. _She was running her fingers lightly against the Latina's arms and kissing her neck ever so slightly. Brittany started to make her way up to Santana's face until they reached her lips. Santana could just taste her girlfriends strawberry lip balm as she kissed her, Brittany was pecking her lips with little kisses.

"What...are you...doing? Santana asked in between the kisses. She turned her body around so she was facing Brittany. She then started to rub up and down Brittany's lower back then up towards her neck, which she loved.

"I'm kissing you, silly." Brittany said as she continued. Santana started to get frustrated as she wanted some loving from her girlfriend.

"No, I mean why are you kissing me like that? Not that I don't like that...It's just I want a passionate kiss, I want all of you...now." Santana then moved her hands under the other girls' shirt and cupped both boobs; the Latina had a devious grin on her face. Brittany then moved her face closer to Santana's and bit her bottom lip, Santana groaned.

"Later." Brittany replied as she got up from the bed. Santana look stunned as she saw her girlfriend flee the bed.

"What. Where are you going?" She asked disappointed. Brittany put on her denim shorts and made her way back to the bed; and sat next to Santana and began to play with her hair.

"I told Quinn I'd meet her for lunch she's having some boy troubles." As soon as Brittany finished her sentence, Santana turned her back on Brittany and stared at her wall.

"Fine whatever, off you go then."

Brittany tried to put her arms around her but Santana just moved away from her grip.

"I don't care Brittany. Go and see Quinn, just leave me alone." Brittany began to tear up she was getting tired of Santana acting like this. Like a child. Brittany got up and walked over to the edge of the bed so she was facing the Latina.

"San..." Brittany quietly said.

Santana's face didn't even flinch; she continued to stare at the wall.

"I hate when you're like this, I fucking hate when you treat me like this. But I love you Santana" Brittany couldn't control her tears she began to rub her eyes with the palm off her hand. Santana was no longer looking at the wall; she was staring right at Brittany. As if she was staring into her soul. But she didn't say anything, she just sat there.

"Fine, don't speak to me. See you whenever then..." Brittany picked up her bag from the floor and left Santana's room. Soon as the door was closed Santana began to cry, she got up from her bed picked up whatever she could from her dresser and threw them across the room.

"Fuck!" she shouted. The Latina got on the floor and curled herself into a ball and just laid there feeling sorry for herself

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes later at breadsticks<strong>

"You okay Britt? You seem a bit quiet." Quinn asked her friend. Brittany just sat there playing with the food on her plate.

"You've barley touched your food."

"It's Santana" Brittany replied. Quinn automatically rolled her eyes. She was tired of Santana making Brittany upset because of something she would say. It was heartbreaking to see.

"What did she do now?" She asked.

"She flipped out on me because I told her I was coming to see you today. I just don't get it. I can't be with her ever second of every day, you know?" Brittany pushed away her plate and began to play with a few strands of her golden blonde locks.

"Brittany, The girl has issues. One minute she's all lovely with you telling you nice things then the next she's pissed because you're busy!" she raised her voice at Brittany but knew Britt wasn't the person she should be shouting at.

"But I love her Quinn. So much. She's only been like this lately, It was never like this in the beginning" Brittany knew how much Quinn disliked Santana lately. It was like talking to a wall trying to get her to understand.

"You want my opinion? Unless she gets her act together...you need to let her go." Quinn said to her. Straight away Brittany began to shake her head.

"No, no...I'm not letting her go. That's not an option." Brittany told her. Quinn put her hand out to and Britt linked hands with her friend.

"I care about you Brittany. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"If I break up with her I'll be upset for the rest of my life. I can't not be with her...You just don't get it." Brittany tried to explain.

"I'm going to get my old Santana back." She told her as she smiled slightly at Quinn.

"You can't fix her Britt." Quinn told her.

"She's not broken Q. She's just lost." Brittany said as she got up from the table and left Quinn sitting there stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fan fiction story; if you like this chapter please review. I have a few good ideas of where to go with this story so I hope you like it<strong>


	2. She's infected you

Peaceagent15 **– Thank you! I am going somewhere completely different with it. But who knows things could change. It's still earlier days...**

Larissa & FantasyFair – **Thank you for the reviews guys :) **

**Also just wanted to say thanks for all the Story alerts and for picking this as some of your favourite stories didn't expected to get as many as I did so thank you! I'm not the best writer in the world; even I can admit that but I love creating stories and have a lot of ideas in my head. So I thought ****why not give it a try. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – She's infected you. <strong>

Santana woke up in a bad mood. She hadn't spoke to Brittany since there argument which happened last night. She knew she had to fix it because she didn't want to lose Brittany.

She threw on an oversized jumper and some joggers and made her way downstairs. She saw her mother Julia down stairs making some breakfast.

Santana opened up the fridge, took out some juice and poured it into a cup "Morning" Santana mumbled as she sat down to drink some juice.

"Good morning, Oh is something wrong dear?" Her mother asked. Santana shook her head and continued to drink her juice.

"Don't lie dear. Is it to do with Brittany? A curious Julia asked.

Santana threw her fist down on the table "Jeez mother, it's none of your damn business!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady! I'm only asking a question."

Santana didn't mean to shout at her mother, she was such a kind woman and was always very supportive about her relationship with Brittany.

"I'm sorry. Yeah we had an argument last night" she admitted.

"Again?"Her mother asked. Santana continued to look down at the floor as if it was speaking to her.

"Yes again, and surprise, surprise it was my fault."

"Oh Santana, Brittany is good for you and I know you care for her very much. Stop trying to cause problems when there isn't any."

Her mother walked over to her and hugged her; she kissed the side of her head.

"Go and talk to Brittany" her mother whispered into her ear as she let go of her daughter. Santana nodded "I will, I've been feeling like crap without her" she told her mother. As her mother was about to reply Santana's father George walked in.

"What are you crying about now Santana?" he asked he's voice slightly raised. "It best not be about your friend...that Brittany girl" He said as he rested he's back against the cupboards and crossed his arms waiting for a reply.

"George honey, leave it please" Santana's mother asked her husband.

Her husband shook his head, "I'm still waiting young lady!"

"Yes I'm crying about Brittany dad. And she's not my friend...she's my girlfriend"

"You're not gay. I've had enough of hearing about that girl! She's infected you, she's done this to you...made you think you like women." George walked over to Santana and lifted up her chin to see a love bite on the side of her neck.

"Filth" he replied as he moved his hand away from her but remained close to her face. Santana held back the tears she didn't want him to see her crying.

"George" His wife said. As she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please leave it. She cares for the girl...let it be." She told him and she rubbed his shoulder.

"Fine I'll leave it for now. But you need to stop seeing this girl Santana. She's not right for you." He told her. Santana didn't have the guts to stand up to her father she just remind silent and walked up to her room. She took a deep breath in and knew the only person she wanted to speak to right now was Brittany. She grabbed her phone from under her pillow and sent a text to Brittany.

'_Hi, ermm I'm sorry about yesterday Britt. Can I please see you today?'_

Santana just sat there waiting and praying for a reply from her. Few minutes later she saw her screen flash.

'_Sure. Meet me after school, just before cheer practice so we can speak' _

Santana was extremely nervous after she received the text. What if Brittany wanted to break it off? Maybe she has pushed her too far this time? All this thoughts were running through Santana's mind but she just had to try and not think about it till later. And hope that Britt would forgive her.

**At school**

Quinn, Brittany & Tina were walking to school and just gossiping about the usual stuff.

"Guys, look at this picture of mikes abs. aren't they great!" Tina told her friends while pushing her phone in their faces. Brittany & Quinn just laughed.

"Yes Tina, there pretty great" Quinn replied. "I'm glad you're _happy_ in your relationship" Quinn added. Brittany knew that comment was aimed at her about her relationship with Santana.

"Oh leave it Q. I am happy with Santana; we just had a little argument."

"When are you not arguing?" Quinn asked. "You always keep arguing, Am I right or am I right Tina?" Quinn asked her friend. Tina began looking around the room pretending she couldn't hear.

"Tina!" Quinn shouted.

"Look yes you seem to keep arguing with Santana but then some days I've never seen you happier. But others you look like you're on deaths bed." Tina told her friends honestly. Brittany just looked on.

"Well I'm speaking to her today just before cheer practice. We're going to sort everything out, No more fighting this time round." She told them.

"Good luck & be careful Britt" Quinn told her.

**After school**

Santana was in the halls of high school waiting for Brittany. She felt like she was going to throw up with the amount of nerves she had. When it came to Brittany she always felt comfortable from day 1 but not knowing if Britt was going to continue their relationship made Santana feel like a complete nervous wreck.

"Stay calm, it's going to be fine. Breathe. Breathe." Santana was mumbling to herself quietly.

"Sorry to disturb you san" Santana lifted her head up to see Brittney standing there with a little smile on her face.

"I was just talking to myself..." Santana said embarrassed. Brittany began to chuckle and walked closer to her.

"We all do it Santana, even if we don't like to admit it" Brittany told her honestly. Santana suddenly felt a bit more at ease with the light conversation.

"So, what did you want to speak about?" Brittany asked knowing full well what they were here to speak about but wanted Santana to speak about it first.

Santana began to fiddle with her hands and looked everywhere apart from Brittany.

"If you've changed your mind...I can just leave" Brittany said sadly as she started to walk away. Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's hand and held it.

"No I would never change my mind. I'm just a bit nervous that's all." She admitted.

"Santana Lopez nervous?" Brittany smirked. And threading her fingers through the Latinas fingers.

"Ha, yeah just a tad. Basically I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to be a bitch to you last night...I don't even have an excuse" Santana looked down sadly, and pulled Brittany's hand so they could sit down on the bench. As they sat down they still didn't let go of each other hands.

"I really am sorry Britt" Brittany knew Santana was sincere with her apology. But was that enough?

"I believe you san, but I'm tired of the same old shit." Santana could feel her heart beating out her chest. "You hurt me Santana, you've been hurting me a lot lately" She slowly felt as if she couldn't breathe. She'd never meant to hurt Brittany. Ever.

"I'm sorry..." Santana said again. Brittany pulled her hand away and put her own hands on her lap.

"That's all you can ever say. And I always say that's okay don't do it again and bang you hurt me again! Why are you acting like this? That's what I don't understand. What happened?" Brittany asked.

"I'm just going through some stuff at the moment; my dad is always on my case telling me to leave you and to get my head together. Then there's the fact that since I've 'come out' everyone's been treating me differently. I'm just sick of it." Tears started to form in Santana's eyes she tipped her head back to try and stop herself crying.

"I get it okay; I know what your dad is like. He doesn't understand, but I'm here for you. And as for everyone else...Who cares what they think? Let them judge. We've got each other." Brittany told her proudly.

"You're right Britt, but it's difficult for me." For years Santana had been building up a reputation in the school she was the hottest mean bitch in the school people either hated her, wanted to be her or wanted to sleep with her. And it was destroyed in a second from her being truthful and admitting that she liked girls.

"Is that why you've been like this with me? Pushing me away?"

Santana stayed silent for a minute trying to think why she was acting out.

"I don't know. I just want to be with you Britt, I just need time to deal with all this, you know?"

Brittany slowly nodded. "Okay this is it Santana, you know I love you. With all my heart but I can't keep doing this. So we'll take it slow and see how it goes, yeah?" Santana gave a light smile to which Brittany moved her hand and tucked a strand of hair over her ear and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmhmm" Santana moaned, Brittany pulled her into her arms and Santana buried her head in-between the blonde's neck.

"I love you, Britt" Santana mumbled against Britt's neck and started to kiss her neck and could her blonde quietly moaning as the Latina was creasing her skin.

"I love you too, come over to my house after practice?" Brittany asked as she released the brunette from her grip. Santana grinned at her girlfriend.

"I'd love to" They both sat there like idiots grinning at each other. In that moment they both thought things would be different. But would they?

* * *

><p><strong>I've already started the next chapter so If you're still intrested in reading the next chapter please review so I can hear your feedback. also the next chapter has some sexy time in it ;) <strong>

**Also if you want to follow me on tumblr my link is on my page just click my name 'Brittana-is-endgame' and it should lead you to the link. If we have the same intrest I will follow you back :) Thanks. **


	3. Soulmates

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. **

**Warning there is sex in this chapter! Also I've never wrote a sex scene before, so I hope I did it justice ''/ **

**Chapter 3 - Soul mates**

* * *

><p>Things were going perfect so far with Brittany and Santana, it had been one week since their conversation and they hadn't had one argument which was an improvement from arguing nearly every day. Brittany felt as if she had her best friend and girlfriend back. They were at Brittany's house just lying on her bed reading magazines.<p>

"Aw, I love that this two are together in real life. So cute aren't they san?"

"...Yeah adorable" Santana said sarcastically. Brittany rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, and continued to read the magazine.

"Well I think they are super cute. I love the vampire diaries, so many hot people in that show" Brittany's mind started to wondering. Santana threw a magazine at Brittany and laughed.

"Hey stop thinking about the 'hot' cast" she said as she finger quoted hot. Brittany just slapped Santana's thigh. "You know who _I_ think is hot?" Santana said, crawling over to her girlfriend. When she finally reached her she sat herself between Brittany's legs and run her hands down her bitts thighs.

"N...n...No, who?" Brittany stuttered. Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany. Their lips slowly moving in sync with each others. Brittany let her head lay on the pillow so Santana could get on top off her; Britt moved her hands to her girlfriends butt and grabbed it forcefully. They pushed their pelvises against each other slowly picking up a rhythm and rubbing themselves against each other. Brittany then removed her hands from Santana's ass and linked her hands through Santana's.

The Latina removed her hands from Brittany's and slowly pulled her shorts off to show her penguin underwear _That's so Brittany_ thought Santana as she giggled slightly. She then pulled her underwear down and began to pleasure Brittany with her tongue.

"Mmhmm. Yes, Yes" Brittany began to moan out. This turned Santana on even more. Santana began to pick up the paste and got a rhythm going she also knew every place that got Brittany going to most. And as soon as she hit that spot...

"Oh, godddd!" Brittany screamed with pure ecstasy. "That felt... so good" Brittany said breathless. Santana continued to work her magic and Brittany moaned through pure enjoyment. The brunette then began to kiss her girlfriends stomach until she reached her boobs she lightly bit Brittany's nipples.

"Oh fuck." Brittany groaned. Santana continued to suck and bite her nipples. She then felt Brittany hands pulling on her own shorts.

"Off now" Brittany ordered. Santana nodded and took off her shorts she could feel Brittany's hands under her lace underwear and Brittany began to push her finger into her and rubbing her.

"Fuck yes" Santana moaned, moving with Brittany's fingers, she began to kiss Brittany it was a slow and passionate kiss and Santana tongue asked for entrance which Brittany accepted. The blonde then wrapped her other arm around the Santana and her other hand was rubbing Santana just where she liked it. They slowly moved with each other, they stop kissing for a moment and Santana buried her head into Brittany's neck.

"Ahhhh" Santana mumbled against her neck. Brittany knew that she was pushing Santana to her climax and started to work even fasted with her fingers. She could hear Santana talking in Spanish which meant she was having an orgasm. "Si, me gusta. Estoy casi alli! Joder si!"

"Yesssss" Santana shouted. She was breathing heavily against Brittany neck and the blonde removed her hands from her girlfriend's pants and kissed her one more time. Santana then rolled off from on top of Brittany at laid next to her.

"That really was...amazing" Santana tried to say as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"I've missed you" Brittany said quietly. Santana looked at her girlfriend confused.

"I was gone for less than a day? What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I've missed this you. The old you, a few months back. We used to do this all the time just chill out, talk and have sex not arguing 24/7 and go days without speaking to one another. I guess what I mean is, I've missed us."

Brittany wasn't sure if she was speaking too soon because they had only been back on track for a week but she was happy and she wanted Santana to know that she was making her the happiest she's ever been.

"I've missed us too Britt. I never want to lose you; I won't be able to survive." The brunette admitted.

"I wouldn't be able to survive either. Being without out each other would destroy us...we're soul mates." Brittany smiled sweetly and grabbed Santana's hand and kissed it.

"We're end game Brittany. It's meant to be" They both slowly nodded off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The morning<span>**

'

_This boy got my head in tied knots with all his games. I simply want him more because he looks the other way, why can't you want me like the other boys do; they stare at me while I crave you' _

Brittany awoke to her ring tone going off, she reached for her phone.

"Hello" A tired Brittany answered.

"Britt you were meant to come over last night with the girls. What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Oh Santana stayed over, I did text you to tell you I couldn't make it though." Brittany replied. Slowly rubbing her eyes with her hands to try and wake herself up.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to know why but I guess I knew it would be because of ..._her" _

"_Q_ please, don't start. I'm not in the mood." Brittany told her. As she sat up in her bed and look over to see Santana peacefully asleep.

"Look I know it's all good at the moment but it's only been a week! Don't let your guard down, please." Quinn begged her friend.

"We're happy Q. The only person who is making me upset right now is you!" Brittany shouted. She saw Santana slowly stirring so lowered her voice.

"Can you please give her another chance and lets go back to all being friends."

"I'm sorry Brittany that was out of line. I'm being overprotective off you...I'm sorry." Quinn apologized. "Yeah I'll give her another chance, there's a party at pucks this tomorrow night let's all hang out." Quinn said trying to make peace because she knew if she carried on she would lose Brittany forever.

"Yeah it sounds good. Q...I love you, you know." Brittany told her honestly.

"Yeah I love you too. You're like my baby sister I just don't want you getting hurt. But I'll see you and Santana tomorrow night. Bye"

"Bye" Brittany echoed as she hung up the phone and rested her head on her knees.

"You okay" Brittany looked over to see Santana wide awake.

"Yeah, fine." Brittany lied.

"I know when you're lying Britt, plus I heard your conversation with my best bud Quinn" Santana replied sarcastically.

"She's just looking out for me."

"Well she needs to mind her own business, she always doubts me!" Santana argued.

"Let's be honest she has reason too." Brittany told her girlfriend honestly. "when we argue I go running to Quinn she has to deal with my tears and pain so of course she's going to doubt you but I've told her a million times that I love you and trust you and it's my relationship. She's going to try and be friends with you again."

Santana didn't like Quinn and vice versa. Quinn never had anything nice to say about Santana it was always "she's a bitch", "I hate her" or "god she's so mean" and to be honest Santana hated it. There was a point a while back where they were all friends. The unholy trinity they called themselves, but as soon as things turned sour between Brittany & Santana, Quinn had Brittany's back and was there for her and hated the Latina from that point on.

"I want us to all be friends again" Brittany admitted.

"I hate her; I don't want to be friends with Quinn." Santana told Brittany, she could see her girlfriends face drop and was overcome with sadness.

"Please san, for me." Brittany pleaded; she grabbed on to Santana's hands. "Please" She repeated once again. Santana looked down at their joining hands then back up to Brittany's face.

"Fine, I'll give it one try for you. But I'm not promising anything." Brittany gave Santana a big toothy smile.

"Thank you" she said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I'll do anything for you Britt, you know that." They unwrapped themselves from each other's arms, Santana rested her body back down on the bed "Come and lie with me" She told her. Brittany didn't needed to be told twice she brought herself down and rested her hand on Santana's chest and wrapped her legs around hers.

"How about we get a bit more sleep?" Santana asked.

"Ah, I'd love to" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully by the end of this week. The next chapter contains alot of Santana and Quinn. s<strong>**o review review review :D thanks guys. **

**sophierfuckingleto . tumblr . com**


End file.
